<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys Who Drink Coffee Are The Worst Kind of Men by Sive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416333">Guys Who Drink Coffee Are The Worst Kind of Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sive/pseuds/Sive'>Sive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BrightWin, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Very Short one shot, friends-to-lovers, not happy ending, sarawatine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sive/pseuds/Sive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always a rainy May afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys Who Drink Coffee Are The Worst Kind of Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s May 14 again huh? It has been 7 years since I last saw you and 3 years since I have last texted you. Yes. I counted. I’m sorry. I am stalker shit like that but how do you cope with this? How do you move on? I know it will sound cheesy and such but you were the only concrete personification I have that’s close to falling and falling apart.</p><p>It’s May. Yes. It is raining. Umbrellas are parading outside and people are either grumpy or just plain gloomy but we like this. We used to like this when I just sit here and we talk and you will ask “So how was your day P’Bright?” and I will just smile and start mumbling random, senseless stuff. It was out of habit. I know. We were just two crazy people who believed that the world is just as crazy as we are. It is tough. It’s crazy and cruel and crazy and cruel and....</p><p>Mad.</p><p>It’s pure madness out there.</p><p>It builds you up. It will make you meet people. People whom you will just forget and people whom you confide with. You were in the latter Win. You were there until our final moments and I am happy. I was so happy to meet you and I am happy for the fact that Mike is <strike>crazy</strike> clumsy, he splashed his entire cup of coffee on your favorite office suit. I know I should be embarrassed but then I am still thankful. I thank that cup of coffee Win. I am so glad that - that hot liquid poured on you during that uneventful afternoon and we were obliged to take you to our apartment to clean your clothes. I thank God that after that, coffees became more of a hobby than a habit and you were a friend and not at all a stranger.</p><p>How many coffees have we shared Metawin?</p><p>How many rainy days have been there?</p><p>How many raindrops did it take to progress from being friends to more than that?</p><p>We are so stupid although we never admit it.</p><p>Do you remember that night you called because someone broke your heart? That one time that a guy broke your heart? It was freaking 2am Metawin! It was 2 FUCKING AM! I never thought you sob like a whale. No, actually, I think you sounded more like a dying cow? Yes. A dying cow! That’s it! A dying cow! And you were so angry and sad, you wanted to drink until you passed out and I rushed to get up and get to where you are. GOD! You were so stupid! Win, you don’t have to drown your self with alcohol for a stupid guy. You don’t do that. And when I was finally there, at your apartment’s rooftop, I hugged you and you were still crying like a dying cow. Honestly, I wanted to laugh at you but then, you look and sound so vulnerable we stayed there until the sun began to rise. It was awesome! The sunrise I mean, and it was really great because as the sun rose, you finally understood why the while thing was stupid as it is.</p><p>As days passed us, I wonder how to not get close to you.</p><p>Is being stuck with you that inevitable? Should I step back because my personal boundaries are all slowly taken down, one by one? How to not be close to you?</p><p>“He’s going to be the end of you!” Mike warned me one time. He was weird and added “Guys who drink coffee are the worst kind of men!” but then again, both of us drink coffee too. Is it my fault though? Was it me? Is it you? I tried to evaluate that part and, trust me, after all the hair pulling I did I just ended up frustrated.</p><p>Casual things like just seeing each other and talking on the phone occasionally are okay. I guess that’s what normal friends do. But when we started to have those text conversations every night, I think that’s when you, we, have crossed the line.</p><p>We talked a lot Win. We were so loud that even your then new housemate, Khao, hates being around us. We were never silent around each other. I know what’s happening to you and you know what was happening to me. We ask each other “How are you?” five minutes after we have parted ways.</p><p>How did we do that Win?</p><p>I miss those things Win.</p><p>I hate to admit it but I miss those things, it breaks me each time.</p><p>And then he came.</p><p>I was so happy for you because finally, after a long time, you have found somebody again. You were so happy I cannot be all against it. Don’t get me wrong, he was perfect. Hell! He was charming and I cannot help but to notice the glow radiating from your smiles. You look amazing.  </p><p>But the most important part was you are happy. I am so glad that you are happy. There is nothing in this world that I can ask for but your happiness Win. What kind of person will I become if I deny that?</p><p>Then the seasons turn. The rains turned into winters and summers and springs. The leaves changed from green to brown to red and green again. I witnessed all that in this coffee shop. It was once with you but then you cannot be here anymore Win.</p><p>Not now. Not ever.</p><p>People around here still drink that steamy coffee that warms you up during these rainy days. The sidewalks still tend to get flooded every once in a while and the park across the street is still undecided on whether it has to be crowded or not but I still sit here, I still get the nicest view of the people who pass by.</p><p>I hope you are at your happiest moment Win.</p><p>I hope you do not miss this coffee that I am holding right now.</p><p>I hope you don’t miss me as much as I miss you.</p><p>Because I cannot imagine if that moment comes and you regret not looking my way again when I drop you off that train station one Friday morning. Smiling, waving my last goodbye before...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I let you go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So maybe Mike is right, Guys who drink coffee are the worst kind of men after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is an adaptation of something that I have previously wrote but as I write this, in BrightWin, I cried more. ╥﹏╥  </p><p>Also, there is a Win POV for this (if you want that I can post that also. Just let me know. Yes, it also made me cry - A LOT)</p><p>You see, there is a large collection of very short excerpts that I have finished but never posted anywhere, and also stories that I have managed to write but never had the chance to continue with, that are stuck in my laptop somewhere. </p><p>I hope you like this work and feel free to comment on it. And if you want, you can follow me on twitter @pen_siveness where I fangirl (and breakdown) most of the time. &gt;^_^&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>